


Coffee Kisses

by PinkBlossom



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBlossom/pseuds/PinkBlossom
Summary: Who is the new customer at Gibbs' favourite diner?
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Coffee Kisses

Taking his usual seat at the diner, Gibbs didn’t have to wait long until his favourite waitress put his order in front of him. There were perks to being a regular, getting your food without having to order, always guaranteed a friendly face. He knew a few of the other customers by sight but never really talked to them, he enjoyed people being around him but loved the solitude of eating alone.

He was taking a sip from his coffee when the woman with the blonde bob walked past him and took a seat at a table further along. She was a recent addition to the clientele, and he’d seen her a couple of times. She was very pretty but it was her poise that made him sit up and take notice. Of course, he didn’t stare too much, he did want her to notice him. Not yet anyway. He watched her smile sweetly at the waitress as she placed her order and without realising it, he was smiling too. Shaking his head to bring himself back to his senses, he concentrated on his own meal. He thought about what he had planned for the rest of the day. He needed to call at the timber yard and pick up some more wood for his boat. He also needed to get some groceries and replacement wipers for his truck. It had been a busy week and he just wanted to spend the weekend winding down. There was always the chance a case would come up. Most likely just as he’d got his tools out in his basement.

The waitress arriving at his table bought him out of his thoughts. Her offer of a top up of coffee was much appreciated and he gave her a warm smile as she walked away. Looking up, he saw that the blonde woman who had caught his attention was talking on her phone. She was so expressive as she spoke, her free hand gesticulating wildly. She was clearly a passionate person and Gibbs really wanted to find out what she was passionate about. She took a quick break from her conversation to take a swig from her coffee. Gibbs imagined what sort of kisser she was. He could almost taste the coffee on her lips, sweet and creamy as opposed to his own coffee, bitter and harsh.

Thursday saw a late finish to the case that had consumed every day and night since Monday. He’d survived on coffee and a slice of pizza stolen from DiNozzo while he was asleep. It was little surprise he ended back at the diner in the early hours. The place was quiet and he took his regular seat and waited on his much-anticipated food arriving. As he waited, the mystery woman who’d caught his interest walked in. She gave him a polite smile as she walked on to the seat she usually took. Gibbs' food arrived and he enjoyed his first proper meal of the week. He took a sip of his coffee and looked up to see that the blonde woman was picking her stuff up and getting ready to leave with a take-away cup in hand. Gibbs retuned his interest back to his food. His eyes were heavy and he knew he’d probably collapse straight on to the sofa on his return home. He sensed the blonde woman walking past. As she did, he noticed a post it note land by his table. He leant down to pick it up,

‘Excuse me Miss, you dropped something,’ he held the note in between his fingers, his arm outstretched.

The woman stopped, looked over her shoulder and smiled.

‘No I didn’t. I think that belongs to you,’ she winked and carried on towards the exit.

Gibbs brow knitted together in confusion; the tiredness was slowing his responses. Looking at the note, his face relaxed into a chuckle as he folded the note and popped it in his inside jacket pocket:

Her name was Paula and he now had her phone number.


End file.
